Enhance Guide-How to MAX OUT the AV of ANY ITEM
Beforehand This is a repost of Mugatu's guide from the NA FEZ forums. Reposted since the game is now down and players are still playing the foreign versions Enhancing I've put together a little guide on item enhancing. You can upgrade any equipment to attain the max enhance level. It will cost you a few rings, but you can save a lot rather then purchasing them from the Weapon Store. plus this gives you the option of using lower level items if you like their appearance. What is Enhancing? Enhancing is permanently upgrading your item, to hopefully achieve the AV limit of that equipment type. Is it different from Enchanting? Enhancing an item gives it a PERMANENT upgrade - Beware! It will bind the equipment to you, and you cannot trade it to any other player. Can I max out any item? From what I see, yes. Some equipment might have fewer enchant slots then others, but they my also give more per enchant. Others that have a low level, usually have more slots that will compensate the amount of enchants needed to hit the AV limit. *Note: Corps Armor cannot be upgraded Can I go over the limit by upgrading? No. All level 40 gear will have no enhance slots (----) and if you try to upgrade any piece of equipment beyond the limit, it will remain at the limit and consume the stone. Are there any Risks involved while Enhancing? When you enhance an item, it becomes BOUND to you. You cannot trade it to anyone, only Bank - Sell - and Recycle. The other risk is that you do not achieve the AV limit of it's equipment type - which are roughly 33%, however after hitting the Max AV on 2 items already, I have yet to fail. What do I need to Enhance? You need Enhancing Stones, and the item in your backpack. Where do I get Enhancing Stones? You can buy all three flavors at your local tool shop. It's 30 rings to boost the Ability Value and 100 rings to boost enchantment slots. What are the Enhancing Stones that I can buy? Resilience Stone *Used to increase the Ability Value (AV) of ARMOR equipment. *Cost: 30 Rings Power Stone *Used to increase the Ability Value (AV) of WEAPON equipment. *Cost: 30 Rings Drill Stone *Used to increase the amount of Enchantment Slots (The ones that are temporary per each battle) *Cost: 100 Rings Where do I start? Talk to the Tool Shop NPC! Comparison with a level 40 Headgear On this page, I am showing the difference between the headgear I want to wear (Horned Helm), and a totally maxed out level 40 headgear (Brave Helm). Ability Value You can see that I have an AV of 28 on the Horned Helm, and a level 40 weapon has a AV of 32 - 10 more then the Horned Helm. However, I notice that I have 4 enhance slots on my Horned Helm, while the Brave Helm has 0 slots. This is because it's already at the limit - it cannot be upgraded. Enhance Ability The Horned Helm has 4 Enhance Slots, with an Enhance Limit of 32., while the Brave Helm has 0 slots. This is because it's already at the 32 AV limit - it cannot be upgraded. What this means is that I have 4 chances to enhance my Horned Helm to 32, which is the Max AV Objective I want to wear this Horned Helm rather then the Brave Helm because I don't want to look like Blue Power Ranger. That being said, I'm going to try my luck and enhance my Horned Helm to get the same Ability Value as the Brave Helm. Iin doing so, I only have to be level 28 to wear it, and it will be just as strong as the level 40 type. How to Enhance your Equipment 1.With the proper enhancement stone (bought at a tool shop) in your inventory, right click the item that you want to enhance - and select Enhance. 2.This screen shows you what stone is required, it's bonus amount (values depend on the item - The Horned Helm can gain either +2 or +3 AV on a single attempt), and how many stones you currently have. 3.If you have the stone in your inventory, you can click to select it, and then click enhance. 4.Read the message and confirm your enhancement. 5.Congratulations, you've just added an enhancement to your piece of equipment. The Math Involved This section will be explaining why upgrading can save you a lot of rings when trying to increase your Ability Values. I'll be adding more info on this later, but it's showing you that you can save 50% the price of a new item just by upgrading the items you currently have. Category:Repost Category:Guide Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Armor